LaLu Week 2016
by RisaliaDragneel
Summary: Stories for Lalu week. The first tricking Aquarius where Lucy and Laxus begin a relationship just for Lucy to get her spirit off her track. Second a Devilish Grin. Third Stuck in a Dream, a Dream brings Lucy and Laxus together. Fourth you shouldn't ignore Sparks. Fifth Manga like romance. Sixth Never have I ever is dangerous. Seventh his prey.
1. Part 1: Tricking Aquarius

Part 1: Tricking Aquarius

Once again Lucy walked home from a date bummed. Oh she knew exactly why her dates never worked out for her, but she thought if she tried dating long enough she would be able to get over him. Lucy was tired of being alone all the time, tired of Aquarius always bugging her about how she was never going to get a boyfriend. Sure Lucy brushed Aquarius off or seemed to anyway whenever she made these accusations, but they actually really hurt because Lucy was beginning to think her spirit was right.

Just once she wished that she could go to her spirit and proudly tell her that she had a boyfriend, let her know that at least someone found her the least bit desirable. It was pointless however how was she supposed to get a boyfriend to get Aquarius off her back when she was helplessly in love with someone already? Helplessly in love with someone who she was certain would never see her in that sort of light.

That is what led to Lucy turning around halfway to her apartment and heading to the bar for a while. She rarely ever drank, but she was getting tired of feeling like there was something wrong with her that turned guys off. Her mother never seemed to have this problem with her father, so why couldn't Lucy find someone who would love her?

The nearest bar was one she tended to go to on the anniversary of her mother's death and other sad days. Those days the pain would get a little over board, and if she wasn't around one of her friends she found herself flirting up a storm and acting like she was drunk when she wasn't even tipsy yet. The barman had gotten used to her ordering one alcoholic beverage and then drinking normal non alcoholic drinks for the rest of the night. Both of them made it a kind of game to figure out just how many people tried to get her to go home with them when they believed her too drunk out of her mind to protest.

"Hey Lu," the bouncer called waving her right through to the jealousy of everyone else. To the bar she was Lu, even though her looks and keys on her hip made it obvious who she actually was, anyone well liked enough by the employees of the bar got a nickname. Those with a nickname were like the VIP members of the club, membership earned by how you treated the employees not that anyone figured it out until they were given VIP treatment.

"Hey Jax," she called before she headed over to the bar. "Get me something strong Davey," she sighed once she saw her only non-mage friend.

"Bad date again?" he asked sympathetically as he passed over a drink. Despite the fact that she was one hundred percent certain that Davey wasn't a mage he always seemed to know what days she was coming in. It was weird but she was glad that he seemed to know what she wanted without her really having to explain herself. He seemed to know the perfect drink for her every time.

For a while Lucy just told Davey all about her bad date still nursing the first drink. She wasn't in the mood to be hit on today, so she made it obvious that she was there for Davey and not anything else. Instead she confided in Davey all of the fears she had about why she couldn't find a guy who seemed to like her for her. For hours she just talked to him feeling better letting everything out.

She probably would have kept their conversation going if a slightly devious idea hadn't gone through her head when she saw a certain mage. He was the one she had been pining after for a long time, but she knew that he had a rule against dating guild mates the Lightning God himself aka Laxus Dreyar. For a time she had believed that he might actually want her more then he liked his stupid rule, especially since he had wanted her to be his woman once. Yet he never showed interest in her after he rejoined the guild which was killing her because she slowly began to fall for him.

Sending a wink to Davey she smirked as she downed her current drink before she began to drink her fruity drink. It looked like the type of alcoholic drink you would find in a bar, but it was a Davey original creation that made people think you were drinking alcohol when you really weren't. Lucy knew the exact moment Laxus saw her and she gave him a flirtatious wink causing his eyes to widen, and as she thought he would it made him start coming towards her. He always did seem to care about his guild mates getting drunk, although not because of them ruining the guild reputation, but rather he was afraid they would do something stupid. This was going to be fun.

"Oi Blondie what are you doing?" Laxus asked her making Lucy giggle like crazy. She really had gotten her drunk act down pat judging by the look Laxus gave her. He even looked like he wanted to snatch her drink from her hand and send her home to sleep it off.

"Drinking what's it look like Sparky," she told him rolling her eyes forgetting that she was supposed to slur her words to make it more believable. Grinning at him Lucy downed her current drink as well before giving Davey a sign to refill it. Davey seemed to realize that she knew Laxus because he wasn't giving him the usual stink eye he gave the guys who tended to hit on her.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much Blondie," he told her as she gulped down half of her newest drink.

It seemed that not even a dragon slayer was able to tell when someone was faking to drink. Maybe she could use this against Natsu in the future and scare him again, although Natsu was probably the only guy who had ever truly seen her drunk. It made it so that Natsu was never near her when she drank afraid of her clinging to him which made playing her game all that much easier.

"Join ma or go 'way Sparky. Ug why can not a one guy look at me," she said purposely twisting up her words as she threw her drink back and gave Laxus a glare. "Why does na guy want me, or only want me for one thing. Even Quari seems ta think na guy will ever see ma in that way," here comes the fake waterworks. Laxus really was starting to look uncomfortable with how she was acting.

"Look Blondie you just need to keep trying you'll find someone one day," he said looking awkward as he tried to reassure her.

Giving Laxus a sad smile she decided on her next course of action. "You used ta thin I was pretty, wanned ma for youse own woman. Why na now?"

Laxus actually looked uncomfortable at that question and was looking at her with round eyes. It was probably the best expression Lucy had ever gotten since she had started playing this game. Davey was even giving her a discreet thumbs up at how much of a reaction she was getting from Laxus.

"I was an ass back then Blondie and should have never said what I did. Just because you've had to deal with some creeps doesn't mean that there aren't any decent guys interested in you."

"Ya mean like ya?" she asked him smirking as she saw the panicked expression in his eyes. Then again she was afraid of hearing him out right reject her, but at least she would finally know why Laxus didn't seem to care anymore.

"I'm far from decent Blondie," he replied instead not answering her question.

"I do na care," she told him before she pressed her lips to his.

Since he believed her to be drunk she could easily steal the kiss she had always wanted to steal and he wouldn't think anything of it in the morning. Nope he would just think his drunk guild mate who was down on her luck had wanted to reassure herself that she was still desirable to men. Lucy had expected to only share a brief kiss with Laxus before he pushed her off of him. She had not expected him to deepen the kiss.

If her eyes were open they would have been showing her shock when Laxus's tongue brushed up along her lips pleading for entrance. Still being inexperienced with kissing Lucy just followed along with what he did surprised at the little shocks that were dancing along her tongue when his own brushed against hers. Then it was like they had lost all sense of what was going on around them Lucy digging her hands into Laxus's hair and deepening the kiss. He tasted like chocolate and storms an odd combination, but one that delighted her.

When Lucy finally pulled away from him panting any lipstick she had worn was now wiped off some even of Laxus's face. She wondered if the guys she kissed just lacked experience or if Laxus was really just that good of a kisser. It made her wish that she had made him think she was drunk sooner if it meant that he would kiss her like that. Although she was still shocked that Laxus hadn't ended the kiss the minute he had realized what was going on. Was it just because she was an attractive woman who had thrown herself on him, or could Laxus still be slightly attracted to her?

"Damn Blondie I didn't know you could kiss like that," Laxus said in a joking tone his eyes looking a little strange, but Lucy put it off to the light in the bar.

"If Quari had seen tha she'd leave ma 'lone," Lucy said with a pout working hard to still make herself sound drunk, although kissing Laxus had seemed to scramble her brain a bit.

Laxus's eyes seemed to widen with mischief for a minute before he quickly brushed his lips against hers. A teasing kiss that only lasted a millisecond and made Lucy want to pull him right back to her lips she only resisted him because she didn't want to get her hopes up. Why did this man have to confuse her so much?

"Hmm alright Blondie," Laxus told her his smirk speaking of trouble. He didn't elaborate on what he meant though, so Lucy just figured out he had no idea what to say. "Why don't I bring you home and you can sleep this off?"

Lucy didn't even get the chance to reply because Laxus picked her up in his strong arms and carried her out of the bar. Probably believing that she wouldn't be able to walk on her own because of the trick she was playing on him originally she would have told him she wasn't actually drunk, but there was no way she was going to admit to him that she had kissed him when she was very much aware of what she was doing. Maybe she could just act like she didn't remember the kiss in the morning and make Laxus leave her alone. She should have remembered that Laxus liked to play with fire and rarely ever got burned.

They arrived at her apartment a lot sooner than Lucy would have wished, but she was glad when Laxus put her down outside her door. A part of here was afraid that she might take things farther than she was ready for if Laxus came into her apartment. Far enough that she would never want to be in his presence again because it would be too torturous knowing he didn't feel the same.

Opening the door although making sure she fumbled a bit Lucy turned to say goodbye to Laxus and was shocked as for the third time that night Laxus's lips met hers. The kiss was a quick one full of promises, promise of what she had no idea, and then he was gone in a flash of lightning leaving her to wonder if anything had happened at all or if her overactive imagination had just given her a very realistic day dream.

* * *

The next morning when Lucy went to the guild she was aware of the strange looks she was receiving from everyone. Originally she thought that Natsu or another member of her team had done something stupid again. That is until she ended up reading the newest Sorcerer Weekly well drinking a smoothie. There on the cover much to her shock was a picture of the bar Lucy frequented, but the couple in the picture was clearly her and Laxus. Well there goes her trying to act as if she had never given into her feelings for the lightning dragon slayer. Plus if everyone else in the guild had seen this picture it definitely explained why everyone was acting so weird today.

Mavis what was Laxus going to do to her when he found out that everyone seemed to think they were a couple. Reading over the story she was upset to see that witness, one of whom was Davey, had reported to seeing her and Laxus leaving together, or rather Laxus carrying her out of the bar. The way it was written was like the two of them couldn't hold it in any longer and had done a lot more then kissing after they had left the bar.

Perhaps she would be able to grab Natsu and the rest of the team and run before Laxus arrived. A month or two gone on a mission without her and Laxus being near each other would surely kill the rumors. Glancing around the guild Lucy prayed to find Natsu and their team before Laxus arrived. Unfortunately her prayers went unanswered when she saw Laxus with a very smug expression coming towards her. The look in his eyes keeping her frozen in her spot instead of doing the smart thing and running away, all of her courage from last night completely gone.

Before she could even say anything to Laxus she and the rest of the guild were shocked when Laxus planted his lips on hers. Seriously what was with him kissing her all the time and giving her hope for something that would totally not end up happening? Maybe he was just toying with her and knew she actually had feelings for him, no that couldn't be it maybe he would have before the whole Fantasia thing, but he truly had changed since then.

"Oi is it wrong to kiss my girlfriend?" Laxus called to the rest of the guild who were staring at them gobsmacked. Lucy was certain that the expression on her face was a lot more intense though. Not once last night had Laxus ever said anything like this, and she wondered if maybe he was just trying to play a trick on her.

Lucy went to protest what he just said, but Laxus put his hand over her mouth and leaned in closer. "You wanted to show your mermaid spirit that you could get a guy didn't you? Just play along and in a few weeks we'll stage a big breakup, but have your spirit off your back for a bit."

She really couldn't believe what Laxus was saying. It was sweet, but at the same time really really really strange! What would Laxus get out of pretending to be her boyfriend so that Aquarius would leave her alone? Nothing really, other than apparently kissing her as often as he felt like plus a bunch of ribbing from the other members of the guild about their relationship, not to mention Mira would start her muttering about babies again. Sometimes Mira got really creepy when she started talking about children, and it made Lucy wish Freed would make his move already and that Mira would focus more on her love life then the rest of the guilds. You would have thought Mira would have gotten better with Asuka, but then again she had missed Asuka's early years.

"Fine, but just a few weeks and nothing more than kissing?" she whispered back.

Maybe a break from the dating scene for a while would be good for her. Plus it's not like Laxus and her would really do a lot of couple like things.

* * *

Lucy's original thoughts couldn't have been more wrong about the subject. That first night the guild had bugged them like crazy about their relationship and most of what Laxus said wasn't a lie. He told them he had been attracted to her since before the Phantom Lord incident, which both Mira and Cana confirmed. Then said that they hadn't been together long and had just clicked the night before, and then when Erza looked like she was going to attack him he reassured them that he had only dropped her off at her apartment last night nothing more.

With her emotions being heightened Loke ended up coming through his gate on his own, and was shocked at the news before he disappeared in a cloud of sparkles. Obviously leaving so that he could go and inform the rest of her spirits about her new boyfriend, he didn't even pretend to be heartbroken about her supposed status. That night Aquarius had appeared when she was in the tub and asked her if it was true. It was difficult for Lucy to lie to her oldest spirit but she had confirmed it and been a little shocked at what Aquarius had told her.

"Always thought there was some sort of bond between you two brat," and then Aquarius had just left after smiling brightly at her. Looking happy that Lucy was with someone, and Lucy began feeling bad about the lie. That led her to thinking that maybe Aquarius bugging her about her relationship status was because she wanted Lucy to be happy just as her mother had been with her father.

If all of that wasn't bad enough Laxus was taking things too far and was even taking her on dates that had her heart pounding. If it wasn't because of Laxus telling her that he was doing this so that Aquarius would lay off of her she would have been suckered in because the way he looked at her almost seemed like he was in love with her. It was driving Lucy crazy seeing him look at her like that and yet know that it was fake. So she had asked Laxus to meet her at her place so they could talk privately. She just couldn't lie to everyone anymore and she couldn't take the pain!

Lucy had spent the day wondering just how to tell Laxus that she didn't need him to pretend to be her boyfriend anymore. There was just no point in it when all it was doing was hurting people. Yet despite the pain the last few days with Laxus had been the happiest of her life, and she knew she would never be this happy again. She was even thinking of leaving Fairy Tail for a time so that she didn't have to deal with this sadness anymore. Leave long enough so that she could get over Laxus, and make it so that no one would ever realize just how much she felt for him.

A knock on her door shocked Lucy for a moment. Not once had anyone she known ever knocked on her door. They all just barged in and made themselves at home. So it wasn't really surprising for people who knew this for her to end u dropping the cup she had been holding and the glass shattering on the floor. Leading to a concerned looking Laxus to burst through her door lighting surrounding him as he looked around for a threat seeing none he had realized the cup on the floor and looked at her concerned like he was trying to make sure she hadn't been hurt. She was shocked when Laxus carefully walked over the broken shards to pick her up and place her on her couch before checking her feet making sure there were no shards in them. Then before she could say anything to him he had disappeared again to clean up the mess on her floor, a stern look kept her from helping him.

When he was finally done and back in front of her Lucy broke the silence, "you didn't need to do that you know I could have easily cleaned it up myself."

"You would have ended up cutting your feet in the process Blondie I know how much of a klutz you are," he told her with his signature smirk. "Now why don't you tell me what we need to talk about here that we couldn't talk about at the guild?" he almost looked afraid as he asked her that question. Though Lucy had no idea what Laxus could possibly be afraid of surely he would be relieved that he would no longer have to pretend that they were a couple?

Lucy felt nervous wondering what exactly she could say everything she had rehearsed and thought of earlier fleeing her mind. She was terrified that she would somehow reveal her own feelings to him when she told him that she didn't want to do this anymore. Afraid that Laxus would end up seeing the pain she was feeling on her face. Knowing that she should have never agreed with this stupid farce and told everyone that it was all just a big joke, but whenever Laxus kissed her she seemed to lose all sense and reason.

"I don't think we should do this anymore?" she told him refusing to look in his eyes hoping that if he couldn't see her eyes he couldn't see the pain in them.

"Do what sit on your couch Blondie?" Laxus asked sounding like he was trying to joke, but there was a surprising undertone of pain in his voice. That quality making Lucy sneak a peek at Laxus and she was surprised to see the amount of raw pain shining in his eyes. Making her wonder for just a moment if maybe Laxus felt the same way as her, that just maybe he loved her just as much as she loved him. It was silly though wasn't it?

"I mean pretend to be together," she told him averting her eyes again and scrambling to talk through the sudden swollen feeling in her throat. She couldn't believe just how hard it was doing this and wondered if it would feel the same or be much worse if they had been in a real relationship.

"Why?" Laxus asked her that simple word holding so much emotion that she wondered how he was able to speak at all.

"It's wrong we're lying to everyone we care about." The truth and yet a lie at the same time.

"That's not good enough Lucy! Why is that suddenly bugging you when it didn't before? Tell me the truth!" Her head jerked up in shock. Not once had she ever heard Laxus actually call her by her name.

Why did he have to be so against her ending this? What did he want her to admit to him that she loved him? Want her to admit that pretending to be with him was killing her? Why couldn't he just accept that she decided to end their little arrangement? Couldn't he just let her end this with some dignity?

"Why aren't you answering me Lucy!? Did you find out I love you and decide that you couldn't lead me on anymore? Can't you even think of giving me a chance? I know I'm not the best of guys, but I thought maybe with how you talked to me when we were at the bar that just maybe you felt something for me to. Or was it just because I was the closest guy there?"

Lucy stared at Laxus in shock at his confession. He loved her he actually loved her and he thought she didn't feel the same way. He thought that she only acted that way around him because he was convenient. Not knowing that being near him was torture when she had thought that he would never be hers. Here she had been thinking that she wasn't good enough for him, but he thought he wasn't good enough for her.

Apparently she had been quiet for too long because Laxus just bowed his head looking like he was going to break and went to leave. Taking her silence as her rejection of his feelings he was going to run away from her, and she feared she would never see him again if he walked out that door.

"WAIT!" she cried before he could reach the door not wanting him to leave.

"Why so you can confirm what I already know? So that you can tell me you can never love me?"

Lucy shocked both herself and Laxus when she smacked him. "Never and I mean never presume to know my feelings. Mavis I've been in love with you for ages, but you never let on that you felt the same. I thought you were just doing this to help me and be a good Nakama. I took it as my chance to be with you, but I didn't factor in how much it would hurt knowing that you didn't love me the same way. How much it tortured me believing that each kiss every date meant nothing to you when it meant the world to me. You are a fool Laxus Dreyar if you think I don't love you."

Laxus looked at her with wide eyes before he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. This time both of them making sure to convey in their kiss just how much they loved each other.

Six months later after coming clean to the guild and her spirits Lucy and Laxus got married. Their story that had started out as tricking her spirit ended up bringing them together despite their fears. When they had children they told them of how their relationship had begun by Tricking Aquarius.


	2. Part 2: A Devilish Grin

Part 2: A Devilish Grin

She just could not believe that she was stuck with him for this. Oh that man drove her to insanity and she hated the cocky grin that he was always sporting. Acting like he owned the world, although he was a lot better than he had been when she had first met him. At least now he wasn't treating her like a toy, but he still drove her insane with that devilish grin of his.

Mira and Freed had both ended up coming down with something or another, and the results of their illness were not pretty. The problem with that is the both of them had been expected for a mission at a high class resort, as one of the only couples in the guild this mission would have been perfect for them, but due to their illness they couldn't come. Unfortunately that led to the only other person in the guild who knew how to act in a high class place being asked to do the mission she agreed before she knew what the deal was.

Now here she was stuck being security for the ball that was happening to night if that was all she would have been fine with it, she wasn't though because she had been tricked about the details of the mission. The mission was fairly simple be security for the ball without people realizing that was why she was here. Easy enough since she knew how to act in high class functions and she could easily wear a pair of gloves to hide her guild mark. It was going to be a great mission because the pay was good and there was no chance of destroying anything. She had been excited for it before she realized the catch. Since it was a ball Lucy needed a partner and who had to be chosen, Laxus that egotistical ass. To fulfill the mission requirements she would have to act like she was madly in love with him and dance with him from time to time so people didn't get suspicious of them.

No one else would have fit the bill for this mission and they both knew it. The other members of the guild, with the exception of Freed, just didn't know how to act at this sort of function. That had been proven when they had gone to that ball after the grand magic games and almost everyone ended up in a fight over Yukino. Stupid, although she liked Yukino, and showing they just couldn't handle something like this. Plus she had to admit that Laxus did know how to act like he was a Lord he did it often enough, and he knew how to act without embarrassing her. Truly if it wasn't for the fact that he treated her like a toy at his beck and call she wouldn't have minded doing this sort of mission with him.

"Come on Blondie it's time to go," Laxus called through the door of her room. That was a blessing in disguise that she wasn't going to be stuck sharing a room with Laxus.

Looking into the mirror Lucy made sure that she looked the part of a high class Lady. Although she really didn't like the dress she was wearing it reminded her too much of the one she had worn when she had gone home to tell her father she wasn't leaving Fairy Tail. Made her remember too much sadness and how much she missed her parents. Even her hair was put up in a similar fashion and Lucy felt like Lucky Lucy Heartfilia again instead of Lucy of Fairy Tail. She hated it, but she would have to put up with it for this mission.

Opening the door Lucy wasn't surprised to see that Laxus looked good in a tux. Really he would be on the top of her list of mages she wanted to date if it wasn't for his attitude. She knew she would be the envy of all the ladies tonight being able to cling onto Laxus's arm and act like he was hers. He was more muscular then most lords would be, but it just added to his charm and his rugged sort of beauty.

"Let's get this over with," she told him sighing before she tucked her arm into his. Luckily Laxus seemed to know how to behave at high class functions, but it didn't stop him from giving her that devilish grin with how she was pressed up against him. No instead he ended up pulling her closer to him and draped his own arm around her shoulders.

Their walk down to the ballroom was silent and Lucy was glad of that because she had no idea what to talk about with Laxus since they couldn't talk about the guild tonight. Instead she just focused on projecting the air of a high class lady and the fact that she loved Laxus, even though the thought of that made her ill. They passed quite a few couples on their way, although most of them weren't walking with the closeness she and Laxus were. Some looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here obviously not having learnt yet that it was best to hide those sorts of thoughts.

As they walked into the ballroom Lucy could feel the jealous glares she was getting from the ladies. The ones who were stuck with a husband much too old for them instead of the handsome man she had by her side. Laxus just seemed to eat it up, although he didn't allow his eyes to stray off of her. It was odd seeing such a tender look in Laxus's eyes especially since it was directed at her, she hated admitting it but that looked caused her heart to skip a beat. She was glad the music was so loud because otherwise Laxus's dragon hearing would have picked up on it.

"Would you like to dance milady?" Laxus asked her his voice sounding more posh then the gruffness she was used to. Him calling her milady just felt so wrong she was so used to him calling her Blondie that anything else just made her feel uneasy. If it wasn't because of the mission if he had called her anything, but Blondie she would have thought he was up to something.

"Of course milord," she answered as if she was the heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern once again.

With a bow Laxus took her hand in his and lead her onto the dance floor. Both of them to the outside world looked like they were fully engrossed on each other no one noticing how their eyes drifted past their partner looking for anyone suspicious, or how Lucy's hand would drift against a strategically placed bow on her dress that held her keys. It showed how good they both were at dancing that they were able to follow the dance without fighting against one another when they were barely paying attention.

Despite the fact that Lucy was trying her best to stay focussed on anything that seemed suspicious she often ended up distracted. Laxus's hand against her waist even through the fabric felt warm and if she didn't have all the lessons she had she was certain she would be blushing. Even how they danced together was a little closer then allowed, but since they were pretending to be in love it was acceptable. Whenever Laxus spun her to get a closer look at someone Lucy had to stop herself from staring at his lips when she was spun back almost close enough for them to kiss. She hated that even though she couldn't stand Laxus that she was still so drawn to him, and she hoped that he wouldn't learn of it before the night was over.

As the song ended Lucy thought that maybe she would be allowed a break, but then a Tango came on and Laxus gave her the most devilish grin she had ever seen. His hand tightening against her waist as he led her into a dance that too Lucy was much to intimate to dance with him or anyone she didn't seriously love. If it wasn't for their mission she would have pulled away from him and told him there was no way in Tartaros that she would dance the tango with him. Unfortunately they were on a mission and Lucy had to allow herself to perform this dance with Laxus.

Most of the couples went off the floor as they began to dance. The tango truly only being a part of the ball because of age old traditions most of the high class weren't close enough to their partners to ever want to dance it. Meaning that everyone's attention was on Lucy and Laxus as they danced the complicated dance, as Lucy fought to keep her eyes drifting over the crowd even though the dance called for almost all of her attention. The way Laxus's body pressed against hers making her wish the dance would end quickly, well at the same time she never wanted it to end.

As she was spun around the ballroom for the dance Lucy found her eyes being drawn into Laxus's almost like he was calling to her soul. It was something she had to fight, and she didn't realize that it was showing in their dance making it look even more magical. Like Laxus was trying to tame her and win her heart as she fought against him only to the crowd to give in at the end of the song when it ended with them hugging instead of her being dipped down. She was only glad that Laxus hadn't decided to end the dance with a kiss.

The night was slow after that their clients fears being unfounded about someone trying to ruin his ball. It was easy money, but at the same time it felt like one of the hardest jobs Lucy had ever done and she hoped that she would never have to dance with Laxus again or do a mission with him. Both of them spent the night on high alert for nothing.

Once the last guest had left Lucy and Laxus approached their client Lucy wanting nothing more than to leave and go back home. Although she knew they would have to stay at the resort for the night and get a train in the morning. Their client was an influential investor and this ball was a cover for him trying to finalize deals with some of his future investments which is why he had wanted mages to cover it to make sure nothing went wrong.

"Ms. Heartfilia Mr. Dreyar, I do have to admit after I had been informed that Ms. Strauss and Mr. Justine couldn't come I was skeptical about who would be in their place. However you two have definitely pulled this off, and because that Tango of yours ended up sealing one of the deals I was making I threw in a little bonus. It was nice seeing a couple so in love," Lord Golan said with a bright smile handing over to separate pouches each with half of their reward.

"No, oh no we are not in love," Lucy denied vehemently wondering just how their client had fallen for their act.

"Truly such a shame the two of you make such a delightful couple," the man told them with a frown before saying his farewells.

Lucy didn't even stick around to talk to Laxus after that not wanting to hear what he would have to say about their client's error. Knowing him he would make it into a huge joke which would end with him saying he hoped she wasn't really in love with him. Truly Lucy had no idea how anyone could fall in love with someone like Laxus he was just ugh! She couldn't eve describe how much he irritated her.

Falling asleep that night was difficult for Lucy. She kept thinking about what their client had said which in turn ended up reminding her that she had wanted to kiss Laxus earlier. Lucy would absolutely die if anyone found out that she had fantasized about kissing Laxus Dreyar. Could anyone really blame her? The mage did look like a god hence the nickname thunder god which was probably given to him by a reporter who had fallen for his charms.

* * *

The next day when they were back at the guild Lucy did everything she could to avoid Laxus. Luckily no one had noticed and since Mira was still out sick no one had yet asked her how the mission with Laxus had gone. If it wouldn't have looked so weird Lucy probably would have just stayed at her apartment all day so she could make sure there was no way that she could run into the egotistical jerk.

It wasn't really hard to avoid someone who wasn't even at the guild however so Lucy was in the clear. Her day was spent on high alert but she also had a very good conversation with Levy about new books and her own novel. Something Lucy had tried to work on, but her protagonist just kept evolving into her and the hero into Laxus. He just seemed to be infiltrating her entire life and Lucy hated it!

Lucy was going to head home for the night having thought she was lucky that Laxus hadn't shown up yet. However before she could even get out the door Laxus entered with two giggling girls on his arm looking bored as he stared down at them. Really she didn't understand how the girls could cling onto him when he clearly didn't want them anywhere near him.

Lucy scoffed as she went to go past them hoping they would get out of the way of the door. Now she really wanted to get home and get away from him. Ignoring the pained feeling in her chest as she shoved her way past Laxus and the girls usually she'd say something scathing to him, but today she just couldn't think of anything. Well anything that didn't make her sound like a jealous girlfriend anyway. There was no way that she was falling for Laxus Dreyar and his devilish grin, was there?

Making her way home she was cursing Laxus in her head still not understanding her own reasoning behind everything. Despite the fact that they had a half flirting half insulting type relationship there definitely wasn't anything between her and Laxus. There was no reason for her to feel the way she was feeling about seeing him with girls that weren't her.

"Blondie!" she heard someone shouting after her. With the nickname she knew exactly who it was, but she ignored him hoping that he would get the hint and leave her alone. "Damn it Blondie wait!" he yelled at her his hand grabbing her own and spinning her around to face him.

She glared at him angry beyond belief and still not understanding why, "what do you want Laxus?" she asked him wanting him to just go away and leave her alone.

"Why did you leave like that all of a sudden Blondie?" he asked her something in his eyes begging her for something although she really had no idea what it could possibly be.

"I wanted to get home and go to bed," she told him like it was obvious, although she was lying at the same time. She had really wanted to get away from him and those groupies and the way they made her feel.

"You make me crazy Blondie," Laxus told her before doing something that shocked her. He Laxus Dreyar kissed her Lucy Heartfilia. She knew she should have pushed him off of her and slapped him or something, but this kiss was something she had been waiting for for ages. So instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the emotions she had been holding in.

Lucy had no idea how long they spent outside kissing like that. The kiss never getting too intense, but it felt like it was going on for eternity. Like something was awakening inside her and connecting her to Laxus.

"You are an egotistical jerk," she muttered against Laxus's lips as she finally pulled away from him.

He just gave her that devilish grin again before kissing her again. Maybe she should have given in a long time ago she should have known there was no way she could fight against that devilish look. She had just been lying to herself and to him because really Lucy had lost her heart to Laxus a long time ago.

In time Lucy would learn that everything had all been a part of Laxus's plan. Mira and Freed had never been sick, but Laxus had begged them to pretend so that he could finally try to win her heart. It seemed that he had been fighting for her for so long and getting a little upset that he wasn't getting anywhere.

"I love you," they both said together with a smile glad that she had finally stopped being so stubborn.


	3. Part 3: Stuck in a Dream

Part 3: Stuck in A Dream

Their last mission as a team had gone horribly wrong they had succeeded but at a horrible price for team Natsu. Luckily enough they all came back alive, but they feared for their blonde team mate because since that curse had hit her she had not woken up. No matter how hard they searched they just couldn't figure out what was stopping their beloved celestial spirit mage from waking, and as the days went past they were all slowly losing hope.

 _````````````` Dream Realm ````````````````_

Lucy knew that there was something wrong that something terrible had happened, but she just couldn't figure out what it was. Everyone around her seemed so happy and she loved being around them. Although there were some things that shocked her like the fact that everyone was quite a bit older then she last remembered. Lucy said nothing of this to anyone not wanting them to worry about her thinking that maybe something had gone wrong on a mission and it was just temporary memory loss.

She was trying to act as normal as possible so that she wouldn't alert her friends that there was something wrong, but they were all still giving her curious and sad looks. Like something had gone wrong, but she had no idea what since no one was telling her anything. They were all treating her like she was a fragile flower and Lucy hated it because it reminded her too much of when she had been the Heartfilia Heiress.

Her temper was starting to rise and she was about to tell everyone to knock it off when Lucy was almost knocked off of her bar stool by two identical whirlwinds of gold. Glancing down Lucy had to hold in the awe she wanted to say when she saw two adorable children with blonde hair and brown eyes. One little boy and a little girl who seemed to tug at Lucy's heart, but for the life of her she just couldn't remember who they were.

"Mommy never leave us again!" the little girl demanded making Lucy look at the two of them in shock. Just what could have gone wrong that she could have possibly forgotten her own children!

"Alec, Layla I thought I told you to leave your mother alone," a harsh voice called making Lucy look up wondering who their father to be. Since the children seemed to have her hair and eyes she definitely hadn't expected to see who was walking towards them. She definitely hadn't expected to see that harsh look in his eyes as he looked at her like she was the scum of the earth. The look in Laxus Dreyar's eyes was worse than during Fantasia. Just what could she have done to Laxus to make him look at her like that? It wasn't like the two of them were even close.

Sure Lucy had found Laxus attractive for ages, but not once had she ever thought of giving into that attraction. Just what had happened during her memory blank that gave her twins with the sexy dragon slayer, and made him hate her at the same time? Maybe it could also explain why the guild were giving her odd looks as well. Plus why had the twins begged her to never leave them again?

"Sorry daddy, but we really wanted to see mommy we were worried about her," the boy Alec said with a pout. Laxus's eyes softened as he looked at him, but hardened again the moment his gaze turned back to her.

"Your mother made her own choice when she left despite the orders of the guild. I'm sorry son, but Lucy Heartfilia is no longer allowed in Fairy Tail."

"Mommy's not a Dreyar anymore daddy?" Layla asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"No Mommy isn't the woman daddy fell in love with, dabbling with dark magic and the dark guilds isn't something the Lucy I knew would have done. Get out of here Lucy!" Laxus demanded his words making Lucy recoil in shock.

Looking down at her hand she was almost afraid that her guild mark would be gone since he said she wasn't allowed in the guild, but was relieved to see it was still there. What Laxus was saying didn't make any sense Lucy would have never dabbled in dark magic nor would she have joined a dark guild. She was known as the light of Fairy Tail for a reason. Maybe Laxus and the guild were the ones under a dark spell making them believe that she was no longer one of their nakama. No longer someone that they loved and cared for.

"You are mistaken Laxus!" she yelled at him tears in her eyes. Even though she had never thought of marrying Laxus much less having children with him she still felt a pain in her heart knowing that he no longer cared for her.

"I don't think so, now leave!" he demanded his voice raw with pain as he glared at her.

Lucy waved her right hand in front of his nose watching as his eyes widened in shock. "Whatever you seem to think of me I don't think I would still hold this mark on my hand if it was true. Tell me what the heck is going on!" she demanded feeling terrified of losing everyone that she loved. Even if she didn't have any memories of the last how many years she still loved Fairy Tail it was the home she had spent so long looking for and she wasn't going to lose it.

```````````````Fairy Tail Guild``````````````````````

No matter what they tried they still couldn't figure out a way to wake Lucy up. Some of them were getting terrified by the looks of pain, terror, and sadness that graced Lucy's face during her sleep. Wondering just what sort of spell had trapped her in a dream that seemed to be hurting her.

They had all basically given up hope that was until about a half an hour ago Hibiki from Blue Pegasus had arrived. He had been away in another country on a mission for the last week otherwise they would have called him sooner. They were hoping that with his archive magic Hibiki could somehow figure out just what sort of magic was cast on Lucy, and that he would know the cure. Some people not voicing aloud their fear that there wouldn't be a cure.

To let him work uninterrupted everyone had left Hibiki alone in the room with Lucy all trusting him not to harm her further. As a whole the guild was terrified especially when Natsu had realized that Lucy's keys were starting to get a black edge to them. It scared them making them think that whatever was affecting Lucy was affecting her spirits as well.

It was hours later when Hibiki finally exited Lucy's private room in the guild hall looking worried, but also hopeful. Everyone gathering around the archive mage waiting for his news about what was wrong with their beloved celestial spirit mage praying that he had found the answer they needed. No one wanted to think that he didn't find one because of the hopeful look on his face.

"Lucy has been cursed into a charmed sleep that can only end one way. This sleep tries to break up soul mates before one of them even realizes they love the other usually it affects both of them, so we know whoever Lucy's soul mate is it's not a member of her team. Since it isn't affecting both of them the magic isn't as potent otherwise Lucy would not have much time left to wake her up. The way to end this sleep is for the one Lucy is dreaming of to kiss her, but as we can't really see into Lucy's dream we have no idea who exactly is in it. Meaning anyone not in her team is going to have to kiss Lucy unless if someone here is in love with her already," Hibiki informed them.

The guild cheered looking hopeful that they could wake up their beloved mage. No one noticing as a certain mage snuck past them all into the room that held the woman he had loved for years. He had just been too stubborn to tell her thinking that the one known as the Light of Fairy Tail deserved someone better than her. If she didn't wake up after he kissed her than he would give up on Lucy and never try anything with her again.

With a prayer to the first Master Laxus quickly pressed his lips to the other mage. Hearing gasps from the doorway he knew that someone had seen him walked in or had wanted to check in on Lucy and ended up seeing him kiss her. For a moment Laxus thought that he had failed and finally proven that he wasn't the best choice for the beloved mage. He was about to leave when a hand tightening on his shirt stopped him and he turned around watching as those brown eyes he loved so much started to open.

* * *

"Laxus what's going on?" Lucy asked confused since she had just been trying to convince a much older Laxus that she wasn't a dark mage.

Instead of answering her Laxus flung his arms around her tears in his eyes as he gripped her to him. Looking up Lucy could see an almost hyperventilating Mira in the doorway he looked just as emotional and happy as Laxus was. Lucy just didn't understand what in the name of Mavis was going on here, but she was glad that no one was trying to convince her that she had turned dark.

"Lushi you're awake!" Happy suddenly called before he came barrelling into her. Tears were in his eyes as he hugged her, but then suddenly his eyes went all mischievous and he grinned at Laxus. Yoooou liiiiiiiikeee her," he said with his usual tongue roll. Laughing as Laxus blushed and Lucy glanced at the other mage in shock.

"What is going on here!?" Lucy demanded as the room began to fill with as many members of Fairy Tail that could squeeze in all looking at her with happy tears in their eyes.

"Lushi was attacked on our last mission and been asleep for a week. Hibiki said it was a cursed sleep that only Lushi's soul mate could wake her up from, and then Laxus kissed Lucy because Laxus loves you," Happy said giggling like a maniac at the end.

Lucy was shocked at what Happy had said Laxus and her soul mates that was ridiculous. Yet at the same time she couldn't argue that there had always been a sort of bond between her and the older slayer. It just had never had the chance to develop, but maybe she and Laxus could finally have a chance, and maybe Layla and Alec would be more than a dream brought on by a spell. Looking at Laxus with a blush Lucy wondered if maybe they actually could be a couple despite their differences.

"You love me?" she asked Laxus in shock not really being able to wrap her head around it especially considering that Laxus could have any girl he wanted, so why would he settle for her?

"Have for a while, just didn't think the feelings would be returned," he told her sheepishly rubbing his hand against his neck and refusing to meet her eyes.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you right now," she told him watching as his eyes were shrouded with pain, "but I'd like to give us a try."

Laxus smiled at her such a bright smile that caused her heart to skip a beat, and the other male dragon slayers gave her knowing looks. Perhaps things would turn out alright after all.

A few years later after Lucy and Laxus had been married for a year a little girl named Layla was born who was the miniature of her mother, but had her father's magic. Two years after that a little boy named Alec joined them and Laxus became the Master of Fairy Tail. No matter how much they searched over the years they just couldn't find that mage who had cursed Lucy into her sleep and sometimes Lucy wondered if perhaps the mage had never meant harm. After all it was thanks to that spell that Lucy had gotten her family because Mavis knows Laxus wouldn't have made a move anytime soon.

"I love you," Lucy whispered to Laxus before drifting off to sleep happy about how their lives had turned out. Not to mention that even if they weren't twins she had gotten to see Alec and Layla again. In that dream they had felt too real to be faked and she had missed them over the time until they were born again. Dreams really can change your entire life not that she's complaining. It gave her a happiness she had never thought she could feel. All because of a dream.


	4. Part 4: Sparks

Part 4: Sparks

Everyone could see what was happening between The Light of Fairy Tail and the next Master of their guild. Heck anyone who wasn't a part of the guild could see it as well, so why couldn't those two realize the sparks that went flying every time they were in the same room. Those two stubborn people believed that it was just because they couldn't stand each other, and it would have been believable with their arguments as well if it wasn't for the looks on their eyes. The looks that said they couldn't understand why they were like this with each other and no one else, the looks that seemed to say that they couldn't bear to look away.

Lucy Heartfilia knew what everyone thought of her relationship with Laxus Dreyar even if she pretended to be oblivious about it all. Honestly she found it ridiculous that anyone could think that she could ever have feelings for Sparky. Something about him just seemed to rub her the wrong way and she couldn't stop herself from antagonizing or insulting him every time she saw him. It didn't bother her though because Sparky did the same thing, they just couldn't get along even if everyone else thought differently.

She was certain of this and yet lately she had noticed a change in her reactions to Sparky. The sparks still seemed to fly between them which she had always seen as their tempers flaring and Sparky losing control of his magic. Now something felt different and it wasn't almost like their conversations lately had been more flirting then insulting. She found it utterly ridiculous and so she had called Laxus asking him to come to her apartment, she wanted him to say that everything between them was the same. Not once did she think that maybe he would think things were different as well, and she was certain that he would knock all of her fears flying.

Because really it was her and Sparky they weren't couple material! Both of them couldn't stay in the same room together for long without starting an argument. Plus the fact that even if she did find Sparky attractive his attitude left a lot to be desired. Perhaps if his attitude was better she would maybe just maybe think differently of the older mage, but he just seemed like a jerk to him all the time. Yet he was only a jerk to her and that always sent painful thoughts through her head and is what ended up spurning her into their arguments. If he didn't like her there was no way she was going to give herself a chance to get heartbroken so she had started to make her distaste for him obvious to everyone.

So if she despised him so much why was her heart beating so fast like it was going a hundred miles per hour? Why was she so nervous that the two of them were going to be in her apartment completely alone? It was ridiculous, but her heart was pumping so fast and Lucy found herself antagonizing what to wear, like she was going to be going on a date instead of making Sparky reassure her that nothing was changing between them.

Why did a blush end up stealing across her face when she heard a knock on her door? No one knocked on her door so she knew Sparky had arrived and she was trying to calm down her heart. Knowing Sparky would be able to hear it if she was nervous when she opened the door. Nothing had changed so why was she acting like everything had changed and was never going to be the same again?

Opening the door Lucy hoped that Sparky wasn't paying attention that she was dressed up. That he wouldn't know that wearing a dress had stopped being her style except for special events. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him wearing slacks and a button up shirt, and she wondered if perhaps he had a date after she was done talking with him.

"So what did you want Blondie?" the way he said his nickname for her sent shivers down her spine. Obviously this was her proof that nothing had changed she thought before her eyes met his and she saw something shining behind them. Something that was almost indescribable, but she had a feeling that if she looked in a mirror she would see that same look in her own eyes.

No he was supposed to be here to reassure her that nothing had changed. Not coming here like he was meeting a girlfriend or someone he wanted to see him at his best. He wasn't supposed to look like he wanted things to change. What happened to ignoring the sparks between them and pretending that there was nothing between them? What happened to Laxus not being able to be in the same room with her without him insulting her even if he didn't mean to?

"No," she muttered fear in her heart. "No we aren't supposed to feel this way. Tell me that I'm imagining things Sparky tell me that everything is the same between us as it's always been?" she begged him.

Yet the look in his eyes that relieved look told her everything and Lucy wanted to run. She had never wanted to open her heart she knew that opening her heart would just end up hurting her later on. Her father had opened his heart to her mother and then when he lost her he had lost everything that had allowed him to love. Lucy had never wanted to fall in love it's why she had tried her hardest to fight against the attraction between her and Laxus. Why she had told everyone that they were crazy for even thinking that she and Laxus could be anything more than guildmates and friends. He was supposed to be someone safe to love because he was never supposed to fall in love with her.

Despite her fears she could feel her heart picking up as she looked in Laxus's eyes. Looking into his eyes she could see herself in them and at the same time she could see so much love that it almost made her collapse on the ground from the rush of emotions it sent through her. Just how long had they both been fooling themselves? When had they given into their hearts without realizing that they had let each other in?

"I'm sorry Lucy," Laxus told her saying her name for the first time ever, or at least it's the first time he had ever called her Lucy to her face. It was weird he was apologizing to her for returning her feelings, apologizing because he too had fallen into the trap that was love. Yet once the sparks ignited between them they never had chance, even if they had spent years fighting eventually the sparks would have consumed their hearts and they would have given in anyway.

Then Laxus said those words Lucy hadn't heard since her mother died. "I love you Lucy. Mavis I've probably been in love with you since the first time I saw you. The scared blonde girl Natsu brought into the guild who looked terrified at the rowdiness. I first started noticing my feelings for you around the time of Phantom Lord, but I was afraid that people would think I was going soft, so I told the demon and Cana that I would only help if you became my woman. I wanted them to believe that I only wanted your body, and not you yourself.

"Then any time I tried to talk to you I felt so nervous around you. You were the light of Fairy Tail and I had almost destroyed the guild you loved because of my own insecurities. Eventually you started noticing and took my nervousness for me not liking you, and you being the spitfire you are you started insulting me and everything. When we bantered I could actually talk to you without the nervousness, and I thought if this is all I can get I'll take it. I knew that the guild saw my feelings for you, but I never hoped you would return them. Can I hope or has all this been for nothing Lucy?"

She stared at him in shock at his confession never once thinking that this had been tormenting him for so long. To think he had loved her even before the entire Fantasia thing and not known how to talk to her when he returned because of it. How different would things have been if the both of them hadn't been stubborn and scared?

The biggest question did she love Laxus as well. Thinking that made so many images flash through her brain. The first time she had seen Laxus and thought him scary, but feeling drawn to him. Hearing later on that the same mage she had been drawn to had desired her and the happiness she had felt hearing that. How much it hurt when she found out that Laxus had been kicked out of the guild, and that she would never see him again. The relief she felt when at Tenroujima they had been reunited again. Then finally the sadness she had felt when she had believed that Laxus didn't like her at all. The answer was obvious after all she had been fighting it for so long.

"I love you too Laxus," she told him feeling too embarrassed to tell him everything she had thought of.

Then with wide eyes Lucy watched as Laxus closed the gap between them leaning down and kissing her and sparks erupted from where their lips touched breaking apart immediately when they heard the cheers coming from behind Laxus. Then realizing that her apartment door was still opened and that basically the entire guild had watched their confessions.

Blushing when Laxus had picked her up in his arms glaring at the guild behind him before they both went into her apartment and shut the door behind them, maybe the guild knew all along, but that didn't mean they wanted them here right now. Right now they were both rejoicing to know that the one they had loved for so long loved them just as much. Kissing each other again with all the love they had hidden away thinking that they would never have this chance. Maybe they shouldn't have ignored the sparks after all.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry this one is so short, but I wanted it to be more of a fluff piece. Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Manga

Part 5: Manga

As she put the latest manga that she had been reading for reference material down Lucy wondered why she could never find love like in the manga. Everyone had seemed so convinced that she and Natsu would get together, we he was like her brother, but it got her thinking why she didn't have anyone. All of the guys Lucy had met since she joined Fairy Tail not one of them did anything for her, not one but the one she was certain she could never have.

Yet even if she could get him to look her way she knew they wouldn't have a grand love story like she read about, or like she wrote. The two of them just had to be too different for that right? Everything about them was different except for their hair colors, the two of them were like night and day with their personalities. Despite knowing this however Lucy couldn't keep him out of her heart and she had fallen in love with him. They were friends of course, but she was careful to never show him how she felt for him afraid of losing her only connection with him. At first she had hoped that by becoming his friend maybe just maybe she could give up on him. Instead she found herself falling for him even more as she got to know him better.

She was lucky that no one had picked up on her feelings for him yet. Every day she went to the guild terrified that Mira would realize that she loved him, or that one of the members of his team would notice her looking at him for a second too long. Eventually Lucy knew that someone would catch on that she had deeper feelings for the older mage, but she was hoping that she might be able to get over him before that happened. She doubted it though because it was like he had wormed his way into her blood and she couldn't get him out. No matter how many guys she went on dates with she just couldn't seem to get him out of her mind and it terrified her.

When they were alone Lucy constantly found herself imaging what it would be like to kiss him. If his lips would end up sending electric shocks through her body because of his magic, if she would lose all sense of herself, and maybe just maybe he might enjoy it too. Those thoughts were the reason Lucy tried her hardest to never be alone with him anymore as long as other people were around she was safe. Lucy had never been the type who liked public displays of affection, and she highly doubted that would change. So far he hadn't yet seemed to notice that she was being more weary around him and being alone with him, but it was getting harder and harder to make excuses to leave if they were left alone together.

Today Lucy had told everyone she would be coming to the guild late because she wanted to try and work on her writing. Instead anything she wrote seemed to be about her and Laxus, and Lucy kept stuffing the papers into her desk. Nothing she had written today could be shown to Levy because her astute female best friend would surely notice just who the main protagonist seemed to be turning into. That would then lead to Lucy being interrogated about her feelings for Laxus by the entirety of the females of the guild, and she really didn't want to be turned into a statue by Evergreen.

Sighing Lucy realized that there was absolutely no way that she was going to get any writing down today, so instead she decided to throw on her bathing suit and head to the guild pool. Laxus hated water because of how it reacted with his magic, so if she went swimming she was certain she could avoid him for a while longer. Sometimes she wished this was just a crush so that she could stop worrying about doing something that would reveal her feelings for Laxus. If it was just a crush she could push it off as desiring his body and nothing more instead it was like her heart leapt into her eyes every time she was near Laxus. It was getting ridiculous and even Loke had started popping up unannounced often because he felt her nervousness from being around Laxus, although he hadn't seemed to figure that part out yet.

Putting a summer dress on over her bikini Lucy made sure her keys were strapped to her thigh before she made her way to the guildhall. Not wanting to be waylaid by the one she was avoiding or his crazy team Lucy decided to head in the back door of the guild. She was almost to the pool when she heard low murmuring voices, and she knew she shouldn't have but she found herself going closer to the door listening into the conversation. At first having no idea who was talking since the door was closed and she couldn't see them. Once they started talking it was obvious just who she was eavesdropping on.

"Look man you should just tell her already. We can see how much it's eating you up inside and that you obviously love her, so what's taking you so long?" the voice of Bixlow filtered through the doorway sounding oddly serious. Lucy also wondered just who he was talking about that made him sound so serious.

"Look I've told you guys to drop it and leave it alone. I know she will never see me that way and I'm not going to ruin what we currently have. Even if I love her I'd rather have her in my life then have her avoiding me because she could never return my feelings," Laxus's voice replied. His words causing Lucy's heart to clench as she realized the man she loved was in love with someone else.

She had gotten her wish her love life was like a manga now, but not the type she was hoping for. Maybe the girl Laxus liked, no loved, didn't like seeing Laxus friendly with another unattached girl. Perhaps it would be best for her to give him space for a little while, and it would do her good as well. Turning away Lucy was careful not to make any noise as she made her way into the guild bar no longer in the mood for swimming. Instead she had a feeling that she needed a strong drink to chase away her demons.

"Afternoon Lucy what can I get you?" the bubbly voice of Mira asked.

At least Lucy knew that she wasn't competing against Mira, Laxus never said his love was taken and Mira was taken by Freed even if they weren't official yet, luckily enough because she could never compete against the barmaid. Just which girl in the guild, if she was even a member of the guild, had won Laxus's heart? Whoever she was Lucy wondered if she knew just how lucky she was that Laxus had chosen her.

"Something strong," Lucy said trying to make sure she didn't sound heartbroken or upset. Then again since she was asking for alcohol something she never did Lucy was certain Mira knew she was upset. Actually she was surprised that for once Mira didn't ask her any questions and just made her her drink leaving her alone and fulfilling other orders instead of asking her what was wrong which she really appreciated. Lucy didn't want to admit what a fool she was by falling in love with Laxus Dreyar of all people.

"So what's driven miss goody goody to drink?" Cana asked sliding up beside her and Lucy groaned. Maybe Cana was who Laxus was in love with according to guild gossip those two had hooked up when they were younger before Lucy joined the guild. What if Laxus was still carrying a torch for her after all this time?

"Leave me alone Cana," she demanded grumpily afraid that the card mage had stolen Laxus's heart without realizing. Maybe it would be good to take a leave of absence from the guild for a while then again she would get too lonely without Fairy Tail. Nah she could deal with a broken heart without leaving the guild running away would just make people think she was weak again.

"Ooh someone's not in a good mood today. Does someone have man troubles?" Cana asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE CANA!" she screamed not wanting to admit just how true Cana's words were. Sensing everyone's eyes on them Lucy stalked off into an empty table in the corner of the guild a table that was almost invisible if you weren't right in front of it. She really needed to get control of her temper and probably should have gone home earlier after hearing Laxus say he was in love, but she was apparently a sucker for punishment.

Since Cana had a habit of pissing everyone off, even if she had never made Lucy herself that pissed before, no one seemed to pay any mind to her outburst. Something that Lucy found extremely lucky because she didn't want to explain that she was more mad at something her overactive imagination had thought up then Cana herself. It just felt horrible to even think of admitting to Cana she was in love with Laxus especially considering that the other mage had been with him before. Plus now she was getting all angry at Cana for no reason.

After that first day Lucy did her best to avoid both Cana and Laxus. She wasn't ready yet to admit to the card mage that she was in the wrong for yelling at her. So Lucy had taken a super long mission with her team and ran off from the guild for two weeks, then she spent another week at home under the pretense of working on her novel. A big fat lie since Lucy was still experiencing writers block no matter what she did Lucy couldn't stop herself from thinking of that conversation she had overheard three weeks ago. It even haunted her dreams and Lucy found herself dreaming of seeing a faceless woman and Laxus together. So she hadn't really been sleeping well on top of everything else.

Today was the first time Lucy had been back at the guild in weeks and she was shivering in fear. She wanted to stay away longer, but she was starting to get bored doing nothing but reading all day and she longed for human companionship. So she had made her way to the guild, but before she could enter Lucy found herself being tugged in a different direction and when she looked up she was shocked to see that Bixlow was the one pulling her around like she was a doll.

"What's up Bix?" she asked trying to get free, but his grip was tight and Bixlow wouldn't let her free. Instead he just kept tugging her towards an unknown destination with an indescribable look on his face.

"Someone wants to see you," he told her his words making her start to struggle more. She knew exactly who Bixlow would be taking her too and she fought against him not wanting to go. She wasn't ready yet to confront Laxus and she certainly didn't want to see him when she knew that he would never see her the way she saw him. No matter how much she struggled Bixlow wouldn't let her go!

Suddenly he decided to stop and tugged her into an alley way Lucy looking around in fear expecting to see Laxus, and sighed in relief when she realized she and Bixlow were the only ones in the alley way. That sigh stopped in her throat when she saw the hard look on Bixlow's face. What could she have possibly done to make Bixlow angry at her?

"I thought someone wanted to see me," she said gulping at the look in Bixlow's eyes and wishing that he would just let her go. Couldn't he see that she didn't want to see Laxus or perhaps they hadn't noticed yet that she was avoiding him!

His words stopped those thoughts however, "why won't you go anywhere near Laxus? He's a mess right now Lucy and you're acting like it will be the end of the world if you two are in the same room. If he did something wrong you have to tell him to his face not be a coward and run away!"

"It's none of your business," she told him, "now let me go!"

"It is my business Cosplayer when my friend is going insane because another supposed friend of his can't stand to be in the same room as him. So just what in the name of Mavis is going on!?" he said his voice rising until he was shouting at her at the end.

"I heard you guys ok! I heard you a few weeks ago and I couldn't handle it," she said mumbling the last four words and refusing to look Bixlow in the eyes.

"Wait you know!?" the shock in his voice made Lucy turn back to him. His eyes seemed oddly pained as he asked the next question, "so you don't feel the same?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked him completely confused maybe they were talking about two different conversations.

"You said you heard us, so you don't love Laxus. Can't you at least pretend you didn't hear it and remain his friend?"

Lucy stared at Bixlow shocked certain she had just misheard him. There was no possible way he had just told her that Laxus was in love with her. No she was just misunderstanding because of the way he phrased it he was asking if she loved Laxus, not once did he actually say that Laxus loved her. It was ridiculous how fast her heart was beating for a moment there when she thought that maybe Laxus could feel the same way.

"It doesn't matter if I love him or not he's in love with someone else!"

"What are you talking about cosplayer the only woman Laxus has ever loved or loves now is you!" Bixlow said looking at her like she had a few screws loose.

"That's not possible Laxus can't love me." Without hearing it from Laxus directly Lucy refused to believe that this wasn't another one of Bixlow's games. She wasn't going to allow hope into her heart when she was certain that it was pointless to even think about it.

Shaking his head Bixlow just smiled before he started tugging her along again happily humming. He tugged her along for a few more minutes before he practically threw her in a door and then left her alone with a sombre looking Laxus. Looking at him Lucy could almost believe what Bixlow had just told her because Laxus looked like shit, but he seemed to brighten when he noticed her standing in the doorway. Although his smile quickly dimmed again as he glanced at her with a pained look in his eyes.

"Bix told you then. Damn it I told him to leave it alone. I'm sorry can't we just stay friends despite my feelings for you. I don't want to lose your friendship Lucy," he begged her and it was the way he looked at her and the way he spoke that convinced Lucy she had been a fool. Here was a clearly heartbroken man sitting on a couch in front of her thinking she couldn't return his feelings the both of them had obviously been fools.

"I don't want to be friends anymore," she told him firmly watching him sink further into the couch before she gave him a wide smile that had him looking at her with confusion. "I want to be more then friends. I feel the same way Laxus and it's been driving me crazy to. You see I overheard you a Bix a few weeks ago, but only heard part of it I gather and was convinced you were in love with someone else. I never once thought you could love me, and well I guess I never really thought I deserved love."

"You deserve so much more than me Lucy," he told her, but his eyes were brimming with hope as he seemed to want to reach for her.

"No I don't and I want you Laxus. You're the one I love."

"I love you too."

Unlike in a manga they didn't seal their declaration with a kiss instead they just hugged still trying to comprehend how silly they both had been. Even without a fairy tale kiss or a manga worthy one at the end Lucy was happy. Real life was a lot better than a story she could read about, and she was happy enough to find out that the man she loved felt the same way for her. She guessed she owed Bix one because otherwise she would still be avoiding Laxus, and he would think she didn't feel the same way which was silly because Laxus was the only one who ever made her heart beat like this. But that's what love does to you it makes you fear you aren't good enough she was just glad they had both come to their senses before it was too late.


	6. Part 6: A Game of Never Have I Ever

Part 6: A Game of Never Have I Ever

Tonight was the party celebrating Mira and Freed finally getting together, and hopefully the end of Mira's matchmaking tyranny. Of course it wouldn't be a Fairy Tail style party if there wasn't a ton of drinking and loudness which ended up leading to a game of Never Have I Ever. A game which in the morning Lucy would end up wishing she had never taken part in.

"Come on Cosplayer it's your turn," Bixlow told her wiggling his eyebrows. Lucy really didn't know how the Seith mage wasn't drunk as a skunk right now since he had to have drunk at least a Cana sized barrel tm himself before he even joined the game. Yet he was acting just as normal as always and there was no sign whatsoever that he was drunk.

"Um never have I ever dated a guild mate," she said floundering with what to say since with team Natsu there was a lot of things she ended up doing which she never thought was possible. Not surprisingly most of the players drank to that considering that most of them were already in committed relationships inside the guild. Something Lucy knew she would never get for herself.

"Come on Blondie that was no fun at all," Laxus said staring at her with pity. He was one of the few playing that didn't down a shot not that she was actually surprised everyone knew about Laxus's rule to avoid dating guild mates. A rule he had almost broken once, but she liked to pretend that she had no knowledge of that little tidbit.

Not feeling like answering his question Lucy just shrugged as she waited for the next person to take their turn. Her eyes however kept glancing back at Laxus, she had always wondered why she never actually saw him with anyone. According to the guild he used to be a massive player, and yet since their return from Tenroujima two years ago not once had she seen Laxus with a girl. Yet she never asked anyone why they thought that was because she didn't want people to think she was interested in the dragon slayer.

For a while the game just continued as it was although the objective of the game seemed to change halfway through. Somehow no one had said something that applied to Lucy for her to take a drink making it so she was the only sober one left. So now they were all trying to think of the most absurd things that they could to try and make her drink a shot, but at the same time keep in line with the rules as it being something they had never done. It was actually hilarious to watch, although she did know that two of the players were only tipsy and overplaying their drunkenness.

Actually Lucy had started to feel confident that she could get through the game and not get drunk. After all her and drinking just made her super clingy and she hated waking up the next morning knowing that she had made a fool of herself.

Lucy's confidence remained until she saw a mischievous look on Levy's face and she wondered what the drunk bluenette would come up with. About halfway through the game Levy had crawled into Gajeel's lap using him as a stool and just curled up to him. Actually Lucy thought Levy had fallen asleep since she hadn't taken any shots during the last few rounds. For some reason Lucy was filled with apprehension seeing that look on her best friends face.

"Hmm never have I ever had a fantasy about Laxus," she said with a smirk looking directly at Lucy.

How the heck had Levy known about that? Ok sure it had been ages ago after Cana and Mira had told her that Laxus would have helped them during Phantom Lord if she had agreed to be his woman. With how attractive Laxus was it wasn't like it was really surprising that she might have thought about it, or even dreamed about what it could be like. Yet she never would have pursued him back then because of his horrible attitude.

Blushing Lucy tried to avoid everyone's eyes as she took the shot, but by the gasps she was certain everyone had seen her take the shot. A part of her felt like explaining, but she knew that would just make it worse so she just shrugged at the questioning looks. She was just glad that she wasn't the only one to take the shot because otherwise she would have had to explain the situation behind it. Glaring at Levy she wondered if the bluenette had known somehow about Lucy's physical attraction to Laxus and if that was why she seemed so confident asking that question.

"I think that I'm going to head home now," Lucy said with a blush running off before anyone could protest. She really didn't need to stay around and end up eventually seeing that knowing smirk on Laxus's face. The morning was going to be hell since Laxus, Bixlow, and Cana at least would remember everything the first two because they were only tipsy and the other one because no matter how much she drank Cana seemed to remember everything.

Luckily for Lucy no one seemed to want to follow her so she was able to get home without being asked about her fantasy. She was just glad that she hadn't been drunk because if she had she probably would have told them about the fantasy in excruciating detail. Why couldn't she just go back to seeing Laxus as just a guild member? He had been changing so much lately that his attitude which had been a major turn off before now was no longer as issue. Lucy was afraid that if she let herself go that she'd find herself falling for the older mage, and she was certain that only heartbreak would lay at the end of that path.

Flopping down in her bed Lucy tried to turn her thoughts away from Laxus, but it was like he had taken over her mind. It made for a restless night and any sleep she had ended up getting was plagued with dreams and memories of the other mage. Just one innocent seeming game had ended up bringing up feelings she had long ago buried and she was terrified that this time she wouldn't be able to bury them down again.

Not wanting to act like her little confession from the night before meant anything Lucy made her way to the guild early like she usually did. Her only consolation about the whole thing was that she wasn't the only girl playing the game who had taken the shot from the question. Who could blame them though for having a fantasy about that hunk of eye candy? Maybe she could just make everyone think it meant nothing like it should and just shrug it all off. Her running off yesterday might have actually made them think that she was more embarrassed then she should be, but with how out of it most of the guild had been last night she hoped no one would have paid that any mind.

"Morning everyone," she called in her usual cheerful voice deciding that just because he was on her mind she wasn't going to show it. Everything seemed off to a good start no one was giving her weird looks, although quite a few people were glaring at her, probably because of hangovers and the loudness of her greeting. Some people were even sleeping still having most likely fallen asleep here sometime last night.

Kinana was flitting around filling orders making Lucy wonder where Mira was for a moment. Hopefully Mira had just drunk too much last night, and since Kinana had a double date yesterday with Erza with their Crime Sorcière boyfriends she was in charge for the day. Lucy wished those two didn't have to sneak around with their boyfriends and that their names could all be cleared, but the council was very stubborn about admitting that they were wrong.

It seemed that none of the people Lucy usually talked to were in the guild at the moment so she just decided to wait at the bar until Kinana was free. Perhaps she could ask where Erza was, or even see how the date yesterday had gone. Kinana at least wouldn't know about the game yesterday, so she should be safe enough to talk to and make seem like nothing was wrong.

Lucy should have known she was wishing for the impossible, "oi Cosplayer come join us," Bixlow called out to her his babies echoing 'join us' after him. The look on his face made Lucy want to run before he even had a chance to talk to her, but she knew running would make her seem guilty or something. Besides it wasn't like Laxus was with them at the moment it was just the Raijinshū, but it was Bixlow she was talking about.

"Morning Ever, Freed-san, Bix," she greeted with smiles and a bit of trepidation. Ever and Freed didn't seem to be giving her strange looks, so she was certain they were either too drunk to remember the question last night or they had thought nothing of it. "Where's Mira this morning?"

"Mira-chan drank a little too much last night and is at her home sleeping it off," Freed said acting as formal as always. Lucy wondered if there was anyone that Freed dropped the honorifics with, and wondered if there was how they had convinced him to.

"Ah yes she did seem to end up having to drink a lot during never have I ever," Lucy said with a smile acting like her heart wasn't racing out of her chest as she thought of the game.

At least none of them were dragon slayers so she didn't have to worry about them wondering about her reaction. Then again Bix was giving her that look again that spelled trouble and warned anyone to run away as fast as they possibly could. Lucy wasn't a coward who ran away though, even if she had a habit of running from her feelings, so she wasn't going to allow Bix the satisfaction of seeing her run off.

"Yeah that game was quite enlightening wasn't in Cosplayer?" Bix asked her wiggling his eyebrows daring her to blush, but Lucy steeled herself. If she wanted to be able to convince people she didn't feel anything for Laxus then she couldn't blush when that was brought up.

"I guess it was just a game though, and some of the answers could apply to years ago. It's not like saying something or drinking to something in a game is admitting to anything," she replied nonchalantly watching with a wicked smirk when Bix's smile dropped. Apparently he had been hoping for a juicy story instead of her saying that the one shot she drank was because of something from years before, although if they had played today instead her fantasy could have applied to last night's dreams as well.

"Aw come on Cosplayer don't be like that," he said with a pout.

"I'm just saying the truth Bix, and I really don't know why you are singling me out. It's not like I'm the only one who drank to that last night," was her shrugged reply.

"Hmm, but it was interesting how you ran off right after drinking to it Blondie," a very familiar voice whispered into her ear. His breath tickling her and Lucy had to fight off the shiver that was trying to rush up her spine not wanting to give in. Of course he would end up appearing at the most opportune moment to bug her about that.

"I was tired."

"Oh really I don't believe you Blondie," he shot back this time leaning in so that his back was pressed up against her. The chair she was sitting in being the only barrier between them and Lucy found herself wondering why he wanted to tease her like this.

"That's your own problem. I didn't know an answer from a game would seem so monumental, unless if you wanted it to mean more," she told him with a smirk turning around. Expecting him to just laugh it off and then join them realizing his teasing was not having any effect on her. She hadn't expected Laxus to turn a shade of red that could rival Erza's hair and go speechless on her.

He had to be playing her hadn't he? There was no way that Laxus Dreyar, ex player of Fairy Tail, actually felt more than lust for her, if he even still felt that! No it was just ridiculous to think that he would want someone like her when he didn't want any of the other beauties of the guild. So why did she find her heart racing in hope watching as Laxus's eyes darkened as he heard it? Why did she wish that he would lean forward and kiss her? She had to be just setting herself up for heart break hadn't she?

Lucy wanted to get up and leave acting like their conversation hadn't affected her at all. Laxus still had her caged in however and he leaned forward experimentally causing her heart to start beating faster. His eyes darkening more as he heard it, and then in front of his team and probably most of the guild Laxus's lips met hers. It was so different than anything she had ever dreamed of. There were no fireworks, but it was like their lips melded together perfectly like they had been made for each other.

Even though the kiss had only lasted a few brief seconds for that moment Lucy felt like a missing piece of herself had connected inside her. She was disappointed when Laxus pulled away and wanted to pull him back missing the feeling of his lips on her own.

"Of course I wanted it to mean something more Blondie. I might have found myself wanting only your body originally, but getting to know you I found out just how much you mean to me. So will you do me the pleasure of becoming my girlfriend Blondie?" he asked her looking so vulnerable.

"Yes," she cried not even knowing until last night that she had been locking away her own feelings for Laxus for much too long.

They were about to kiss again when Bix suddenly thrusted two shot glasses in their faces, "you two are now a couple so you owe another shot," he told them with a smirk. Causing them all too laugh at the Bix like move. Oh well she and Laxus had as much time for kissing as they could possibly want in the future.

Sometimes you don't know what you want until it's thrown right in your face. That or with the fear of losing what you want for good.


	7. Part 7: His Prey

Part 7: His Prey

Lucy wasn't even really sure why she had been told to stay in her house all day under runes Freed had drawn up. She knew that today was a mating like ritual day for the dragon slayers when their instincts overcame them, and they weren't in control of themselves at all. If a dragon slayer met their mate on this day they would end up marking them biding the two together until one of them died. Meaning it was impossible for either of them to be with anyone else as long as the other lived. So for their safety Levy, Kinana, and Lisanna had all been told to stay indoors where their mates wouldn't end up accidentally marking them before they were ready for that step in their relationship.

In Lucy's mind there was no reason for her to be one of the girls who needed to be locked up. There was no dragon slayer who would be interested in her since all of the slayers had already found their life mates. Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and Cobra all had their mates so why was she being forced to stay inside.

Knowing there must have been a reason that she was told to stay in her apartment today Lucy did as she was told even if she wasn't happy about it. She even had every intention of spending the entire day in her apartment and working on her book. That was until she heard the screams from down the street and saw the building on fire there was no way she could just sit back and watch it burn, and for people to potentially get injured. So Lucy ran out her door pulling out the key of Aquarius as she ran. Once she was close enough she channelled her water into the gate.

"You aren't supposed to be out today brat so why did you summon me keh?" Aquarius asked looking at her angrily her back was too the fire.

"Look behind you and you'll see," she told her mermaid spirit watching as Aquarius's eyes widened and she summoned the water forward dousing the building.

Then Lucy sent Aquarius back summoning Virgo and Taurus and went to inspect the building and make sure everyone was alright. It took her and her spirits an hour to be able to find everyone and make sure no one was badly hurt. No one else from the guild had appeared so Lucy believed she would be able to get back to her apartment without anyone ever knowing she had left.

That had been the plan at least until a flash of lightning appeared in front of her. Squeaking Lucy believed that Laxus had come to bring her back to her apartment before she remembered something very important. There was a dragon slayer she had been flirting with for the past couple of months, although it never went beyond that and now he was in front of her covered in scales. The look in his eyes telling her the impossible that she was his mate.

Looking at Laxus and knowing he wasn't actually himself Lucy began to run not wanting him to do something he would regret when he woke up from his instincts. Being chased by Laxus the short distance to her apartment made Lucy feel like she was a sheep being hunted by a dragon for a meal, the prey and the predator was what they were in that moment. Lucy had almost made it to her door when Laxus finally stopped toying with her and grabbed her a terrifying smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around her and prepared to lightning travel away.

Lucy had believed that she had lost and was prepared now for Laxus to claim her as his mate even if they hadn't even started dating yet. Then suddenly she was whisked out of Laxus's arms and found herself staring at Freed as the Raijinshuu started to battle their leader. Lucy being brought into her apartment were Freed turned to glare at her, but she didn't feel guilty for disobeying she knew what would have happened if she hadn't stopped that fire.

"Lucy-sama why would you not listen to us today of all days?" he asked shocking her at his use of sama. Then again he always called Laxus Laxus-sama, so as Laxus's mate it probably made sense to the rune mage to start calling her sama as well.

"There was a fire I had to put it out," she told him simply. Watching as he sighed realizing that she hadn't listened to him for a very good reason, this would have been a lot easier if someone had actually told her that they thought she was Laxus's mate.

"Laxus-sama isn't himself right now Lucy-sama if he ends up claiming you now when he is unsure if you wish for it, it will haunt him for the rest of your lives together. You must stay away from Laxus-sama until tomorrow, and then you can decide if you wish to give a relationship with him a try," Freed told her before leaving her alone again. Lucy wondered how Bix and Ever had gotten Laxus away from her apartment without her hearing the struggle.

About half an hour after Freed left and when she was just coming out of the tub having bathed to get rid of the scent of the smoke Lucy screamed when she realized someone was on her bed. Someone who the runes around her apartment should have been capable of keeping out, but then Lucy realized something the Raijinshuu probably hadn't thought of that Laxus would definitely know how to get out of Freed's runes after how long they had worked together.

The scales around Laxus's face didn't scare her since she had seen dragon force countless times. No what scared her was knowing that although this was Laxus in front of her he had no control over his instincts right now. Instincts that would be screaming at him to mark her and he wouldn't be able to resist. Or at least he shouldn't be able to resist and yet Laxus didn't make a move towards her, although his eyes were burning into her making Lucy very glad that today hadn't been one of the days that she hadn't brought clothes to the bathroom. Otherwise she was sure that whatever control Laxus seemed to have over himself right now would have disappeared immediately.

"You smell delicious Blondie," Laxus told her his voice having a more animalistic tinge to it, but he still didn't make any move towards her. Making her wonder if perhaps Freed was wrong and she wasn't Laxus's mate, that or Laxus had a lot more control than the other slayers, although that didn't really surprise her if that was the case.

"How are you in control right now?" she asked staying in the doorway. She didn't want to end up getting closer and have Laxus lose his mind again.

"Come on Blondie I'm older than the other slayers and pride myself on my control. I'm a little angry that everyone seems to think I can't control myself around you. You would have been marked ages ago if that was the case," he told her with a dark chuckle.

"What do you mean?" she asked him a little surprised.

"My first time going into this I had been coming back from a mission that I had done on my own a few months before you joined Fairy Tail. It had been triggered after I had bumped into a curvaceous blonde who was running from these thugs, I ended up putting the thugs into the hospital but you were gone by the time I was done with them. Then a few months later you were brought into the guild by the flame brain, and I knew what you were to me after doing intensive research but ignored it. At that time I saw you as weak and couldn't believe that my soul ached for yours, but I wouldn't have minded a brief affair. So I ignored it for ages until a few months ago when you began to flirt with me, so Blondie does that mean you feel something for me?"

Lucy gaped at Laxus in shock. The thugs he was talking about had been hired by her father to find her and bring her back home, but they had other things in mind. Lucy had always just believed that she had lost them in the crowds, but here Laxus was telling her that he had dealt with it. Natsu wasn't the first Fairy Tail mage she had met like she had always thought even if the meeting itself had been so brief.

Her silence seemed to be causing turmoil in Laxus and she looked into his eyes seeing the emotions in them. If he had been the same Laxus she had known when she first joined Fairy Tail Lucy probably would have never have given him a second glance. Yet he had definitely changed and Lucy had started to feel attracted to him a few months ago. So she flirted with him hoping that maybe they could have a brief relationship, but had never expected anything that came out of it to be permanent. Even though Laxus flirted back she had begun to convince herself that Laxus would never actually do anything with her since she was the so called Light of Fairy Tail.

What Lucy said next probably shocked her jut as much as it did Laxus, "mark me."

"Wait what Blondie but," he said looking at her like she was insane.

"If you want me then mark me. Otherwise just leave and allow what we have to wither away. I'm through running away from things and I'm not going to run from you. The only reason I ran earlier was because I didn't know you were in control, I wanted you to know that I want it just as much as you do. I love you Laxus," she told him saying those three words for the first time since her mother had died.

Then she braced herself as Laxus's eyes darkened and look liked a storm before he stalked his way to her. His lips brushing against her neck briefly before he sunk his fangs into her neck. Lucy was actually surprised that it didn't hurt as she felt the tingling rush of magic going through her as her magic was combined with Laxus's. A moan escaping her neck at the sensations running through her body like a million little jolts as a part of him seemed to permanently settle inside her.

As quickly as it began it was over and then with a ecstatic look on his face Laxus claimed her lips with his own for the first time. Although their kiss was interrupted just as quickly seconds later when Erza came barging into her room looking like she was going to kill Laxus the moment she saw the lightning bolt mark on Lucy's neck. It took them two hours to calm Erza down and convince her that Lucy had wanted the mark, and then another hour to stop Erza from crying out of happiness that her friend had found someone who would love her for the rest of her life.

The guild had taken their relationship fairly well, and they were the only marked couple the other slayers having been locked up in the guild basement to stop their instincts from taking over. No one thinking of Laxus at the point of time since they hadn't yet talked to Freed and found out that she was Laxus's mate. Well that and the fact that Laxus hadn't even been in Magnolia in the beginning not that it took him long to get here with his magic. Lucy was just happy that she had kept her promise to her mother and found someone who would love her more than there were stars in the sky. It was a Fairy Tail like ending with a twist.


End file.
